Pasión en la escuela
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Desde que descubrierón sus identidades y se entregarón en cuerpo y alma por primera vez Adrien y Marinette han estado un poco necesitados el uno del otro, pero están en la escuela... y eso lo hace aún más excitante.
1. Pasión en la Escuela

**-Adrien-**

Estábamos en clase de Educación Física.

La clase favorita de casi todos a excepción de Chloe, quién estaba en una esquina limándose las uñas agregando que si sudaba se arruinaría su uniforme deportivo de diseñador.

Por otro lado Kim e Iván jugaban quemadas con Alix y Las demás chicas hacían calentamiento.

¿Saben la tortura que es ver a mi chica haciendo calentamientos con eso short tan diminuto que dejaba ver unas largas y torneadas piernas?

La única pista que les daré es que debajo de mis pantalones, mi amiguito protestaba por salir.

Las gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su frente y recorrían desde su cuello para luego perderse en su escote tentándome a alcanzarlas con la lengua para saborear su piel.

Su mano se deslizó por sobre sus cabellos y luego con el dorso comenzó a limpiar un poco el sudor de su frente para seguir con los ejercicios.

Respire profundo unas diez veces para calmarme y con disimulo veía como Marinette conversaba con sus amigas y se secaba con su toalla.

Todos en la escuela sabían de nuestra relación

Ella era tan linda, hermosa y tan...

—¡¡Agreste cuidado!! — escuché un grito y luego sentí que mi mejilla era golpeada fuertemente por un balón.

Así es.

Estábamos jugando Voleibol y estaba tan distraído mirando a Marinette que no me dí cuenta de que era mi turno de lanzar.

Aún en el suelo pude observar como mi princesa miraba curiosa y a la vez preocupada en mi dirección.

—Adrien Bro, ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Nino en un tono sosegado ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

—Si no te preocupes, solo fue un golpe, nada grave — le sonreí amable con una mano en mi mejilla que estaba un poco hinchada.

—¿Como que sí? Tienes la mejilla hinchada y roja, eres modelo de la marca de tu padre, si te ve así te matará — habló con el mismo tono nervioso al pensar en lo que diría mi padre — o peor aún me matará a mi por no cuidar bien de su hijo — se escandalizó.

Desde que Nino intentó convencer de hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños, mi padre había declarado que era mala influencia para mí, así que desde ese día él se pone algo tenso al mencionar a mi padre y ese mal sabor de boca que le dejó ese día.

—No te preocupes Nino, bastará con un poco de hielo para que baje la hinchazón — le indique restándole importancia.

—No me quiero arriesgar, vamos a la enfermería para que te revisen ese golpe.

—Nino en serio no es nad...

—Nino tiene razón Adrien — habló alguien a mis espaldas.

Era mi princesa acercándose a nosotros con una mirada seria pero podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

—No tienes por que preocuparte tanto por mi Bichito - alcancé a tomarle una de sus manos y le di un casto beso en el dorso mirándola fijamente a los ojos .

Ella se ruborizó apartando su mirada de mi y quitando bruscamente la mano que yo tenía sujeta.

—¡N-No digas bobadas Gato tonto! — grito totalmente avergonzada por mi gesto cariñoso.

—Vamos Bugaboo no te portes tan arisca —sonreí divertido ante su reacción.

Ella hizo un adorable puchero cruzándose de brazos haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran más.

Y ahí es donde me preguntaba ¿Como podía estar controlado con semejante imagen de la perfección delante de mi?

La tomé de la cintura mientras le daba un suave beso en sus dulces labios.

—¡Vamos! No pongas esa carita Mi preciosa niña.

—Y ¿Que cara quieres que ponga? — preguntó con irritación.

—Tranquila mi preciosa gatita, no saques tus hermosas garras — la tomé de nuevo de las manos y la junte más a mi torso avergonzándola todavía mas.

—Nino, yo me llevo a este necio a la enfermería tu tranquilo, que yo me encargo de él — le dijo a mi mejor amigo que nos había estado observando en un incómodo silencio .

Nino se rasco tras la nuca indeciso pero acepto para luego alejarse para el siguiente partido.

—Ahora ven, hay que curarte ese golpe de la cara.

Mi bichito me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló para que la siguiera a la enfermería.

Cuando llegamos la dichosa enfermería esta estaba vacía, Mi princesa gruñó entre dientes una maldición pero de igual forma entramos.

Me hizo sentarme en la camilla rebuscó entre el botiquín algodón y alcohol para desinfectar la herida y trajo del congelador una bolsa con hielos.

Primero sujetó con sus manos mi rostro y con el algodón ya humedecido con el alcohol empezó a limpiar con paciencia y delicadeza.

Sentir esos finos dedos rozar mi piel solo me hizo recordar porque la había estado deseando estas últimas semanas.

Cuando termino me dio un pequeño y rápido beso en mi mejilla y colocó sobre la misma una bolsa con hielos para bajar la hinchazón.

—¿Y ese beso? — pregunté en tono picaresco.

—Para que te recuperes más rápido - me regaló una de sus sonrisas dulces y tranquilizadoras y se dio la vuelta para poner las cosas en su sitio.

«También hay otra cosa que debe estar en su sitio»

Sonreí y mientras ella estaba de espaldas yo enganche mis brazos a su cintura y soplé despacio en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Sabes? Yo conozco otro método para que pueda sanar más rápido — murmuré acariciando con mi nariz su terso cuello.

—A-Adrien — ella flaqueó en mis brazos dejándose llevar por un segundo de esas deliciosas sensaciones.

—Dime princesa... ¿No quieres gemir de nuevo como lo hacías hace unas semanas? — le recordé en su oído ahora masajeando sus pechos con cuidado por encima de la ropa.

Ella agarró espantada mis manos parando mis acciones.

—N-No Adrien a-aquí no — rogó con una mirada vidriosa que me hizo desearla más.

«Carajo lucía tan inocente con esa mirada»

—Tranquila Bugaboo, no haremos nada que tu no desees — terminé diciendo colocando mis manos en la curva de su cintura y la otra la dejaba descansar en su pierna acariciándola de arriba a abajo con morbo.

—S-Si es así, deja de tocarme — reclamó sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Pero eres tan suave — murmuré dando besos desde su mentón hasta su clavícula halagando que olía excelente, como a fresas frescas con crema - y tan bonita - acaricié sus hombros y luego dejé un húmedo beso bajo su cuello arrancándole un gemido.

—¡Ahh! P-Por favor Adrien — gimoteó — Nos pueden ver, estamos en la escuela — habló con dificultad mientras yo le daba besos en su cremoso cuello.

—Eso tiene solución princesa — Sin dejar mi posición detrás de ella fui hacía la puerta y le puse el cerrojo para evitar que alguien entrara y nos descubriera.

—¡Listo! — celebré — Ahora que estamos solos... ¿Me permites devorarte muñeca?

Ella jadeó mirándome por su costado y asintiendo lentamente.

Sin esperar más le quité su blusa roja dejándola en un bonito brasier color rojo intenso que resaltaba la blancura de su piel.

Conduje mi boca hasta el valle de sus senos y comenzó a la tarea de llenarlos de besos y remarcar los chupones que todavía no desaparecían desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos íntimamente.

Ella se aferró a mis hombros para no caerse ya que las piernas le fallaban en cada instante que yo encajaba mis dientes en ella.

—Dime Marinette — utilicé su nombre por primera vez en el día para que entendiera la seriedad de la situación — ¿Extrañabas que te toque como lo hago ahora? — indiqué mordiendo con fuerza su cuello.

—¡Mgh! ¡Ahh! — ella tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano para evitar que salieran más gemidos de esa hermosa boca color cereza.

—Respóndeme Nena, ¿Extrañas tenerme dentro? — susurré en su oído.

—Y-Yo, ¡Yo! ¡Ahh!

—¿Tu qué? Vamos cariño dímelo — pregunte ahora amasando sus glúteos con deseo.

Ella soltó un ronco gemido y dio un pequeño salto enrollando sus piernas a mi cadera para mantenerse firme.

Ella enterró su cara en el hueco de mi cuello mientras seguía gimiendo totalmente descontrolada y arañando mi espalda.

Arranqué la parte de atrás de su brasier y ella se aferró más a mi temblorosa.

Pasé mis manos por toda su espalda acariciándola como a una tierna gatita mimada, pude sentir sus preciosos pechos presionándose contra mi torso.

Me separé un poco para lograr quitarme la camiseta para luego arrojarla al suelo siendo acompañada por el short de mi princesa y el mío quedando los dos en ropa interior.

Ella tomó el mando de la situación y enredó sus brazos a mi cuello para que la besara con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento.

Pasó sus brazos en una suave caricia desde mi cuello hasta mis brazos y llegó a mi torso acariciando con insistencia mis músculos.

—Vaya ser modelo y héroe de París si que te ha beneficiado bastante ¿O no gatito? — habló con una voz coqueta sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi.

—Puede decir lo mismo de ti — murmuré sobre su piel — eres completamente irresistible ¿Sabías?

—Sólo para cierto gato negro, a propósito, hablando de él, se pondrá celoso al saber que estuve con otro chico guapo tocando partes de mi cuerpo que ni me atrevo a mencionar — jugó colocando su dedo índice en mis labios acariciándolo.

Agarré su cintura para apegarla más a mi y que sintiera mi ya endurecido miembro.

—¡Ahh!

—Te aseguro que ese gatito no se pondrá celoso para nada — cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir que ella había bajado parte de mi ropa interior y estaba comenzando a tocar mi miembro.

—¿Como estás tan seguro? — murmuró con esa voz tan sexi que hacía que mi mente fallara.

—¡Solo lo sé y punto! — gruñí agarrando sus caderas e incitándola a que se moviera sobre mí.

Ella captó la indirecta y se montó sobre mí presionando con fuerza nuestras partes más sensibles.

—¡Marinette! - Recorrí su figura lentamente memorizando cada parte de ella, deteniéndome en su trasero para acariciarlo de manera que a ella la hacía gritar.

Sujetó con más fuerza mi miembro y extendió el líquido pre-seminal desde la punta hasta el glande dándole un masaje divino que me hizo soltar varios gruñidos y gemidos.

—¡Agh! — descansé mi frente contra su hombro respirando pesadamente — Sabes cuanto me encanta que hagas eso — le susurré.

—¡Si, lo sé! A cierto gatito también le gusta que le acaricie esa parte, aquí entre nos, es un pervertido — susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja continuando su vaivén de caderas a sincronía con sus caricias sobre mi amigo.

—Marinette... ya no aguanto más.

Sin esperar su respuesta hice a un lado sus bragas y enterré mi duro falo en su interior embistiendo con desesperación y la respiración irregular.

Era como meter un hierro caliente en una delicada funda de terciopelo, podía sentir con exactitud la carne abriéndose paso para poder embestirla más profundo.

Incluso podía sentir sus jugos bañando mi miembro, lubricándolo y haciendo más rápidas las penetraciones.

—Se siente increíble princesa — sin detener las embestidas empecé a murmurarle cosas, sobre lo bella que era, cuan húmeda estaba y que tan profundo pensaba llegar.

—A-Adrien estoy a-apunto — se agarró con más fuerza de mi cuello suspirando al momento en el que llegó a su glorioso orgasmo.

Sus paredes succionaron mi miembro fuertemente y casi al mismo tiempo me vine dentro de ella dejando que algo de semen se escurriera de sus partes íntimas.

Ambos jadeábamos de manera pausada y de vez en cuando mi princesa tenía uno que otro espasmo debido a la eyaculación y a su orgasmo vivido.

—Eso fue mejor de lo que recordaba — besé su hombro y ella se recostó en mi pecho aún jadeante y sonrojada.

Pasado de unos momentos ella me miró con ojos brillantes y se estiró para darme un beso dulce y lento que me hizo suspirar y sentir entre las nubes.

—Tenemos que irnos gatito, pronto mandarán a alguien a buscarnos y sinceramente... no quiero que alguien me vea de esta forma.

—Y aunque quisieras no te dejaría, tu eres mía Bugaboo eso ya quedó más que claro — reí en son de broma apretándola aún en su total desnudes contra mi pecho.

—Gatito travieso — apretó mi nariz divertida y luego se levantó a buscar su ropa y vestirse dejándome aún sobre la camilla mirándola embelesado.

—Anda vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde — reprochó terminando de ponerse su blusa.

Yo rodé los ojos y luego algo decepcionado recogí mi ropa del suelo y me cambié rápidamente.

Una vez que los dos estábamos vestidos pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y juntos salimos de la enfermería para ir hasta el gimnasio donde Alya se abalanzó hacía mi chica dándole un abrazo y diciéndole lo preocupada que estaba.

—¡Amiga! ¿Dónde estabas? El profesor nos mando a traerlos a ti y a Adrien porque llevaban más de media hora desaparecidos. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tranquila Alya, solo acompañé a Adrien a la enfermería porque se golpeó la mejilla con un balón. Eso es todo.

La miré divertido por esa excusa, si su amiga supiera lo que en realidad pasó en la enfermería me sacaría las bolas.

Temblé de miedo ante es imagen.

Me acerqué hacia mi chica posando mis manos en sus caderas y jalándola repentinamente hacía mi.

—Siento interrumpir esta conversación de chicas, pero la hora esta por terminar y hay que irnos a casa, así que si nos disculpas, mi novia y yo tenemos algunos pendientes por realizar.

Alya me miró primero insegura y luego con un suspiro de derrota nos dejo a solas y se fue abrazada de Nino, quién ya la esperaba para acompañarla a su casa.

Mi novia se dió la vuelta y me abrazó sonriéndome realmente feliz.

—Bueno preciosa, sigamos el ejemplo de esos tórtolos y vayamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases tomé mi mochila y la de mi novia y salimos de la escuela para ir a su casa.

La dejé en la entrada de su casa y ella se despidió de mi con un beso que me arrebató el aliento y me dejó con ganas de más.

—Nos vemos esta noche en tu habitación Bugaboo, hay una posición nueva que quiero probar contigo — le hice saber entre besos.

Ella acarició mi mentón y yo ronroneé como todo buen felino hace con su Ama.

—Mi habitación estará abierta para que el gatito pueda entrar sin problemas esta noche — guiñándome un ojo.

Le dí un último beso en esos tentadores labios y me alejé de ella para poder irme a mi casa para alimentar a Plagg.

Necesitaba mucha energía esa noche si quería que mi princesa viera a su gato favorito en la ventana esa noche.

Esa noche y todas las que siguen.

De esta noche no te salvas princesa hablé mentalmente guardando unas esposas y un lubricante de sabores en la mochila que llevaría a la casa de mi Bichito.

**...**

**Esta historia es en realidad muy vieja pero quise dar a conocer su existencia por acá.**

**Espero y la hayan disfrutado, ya que tiene una parte Extra que pronto subiré ;)**

**¡Bye! ¡Bye!**


	2. Extra

Cierto gato travieso merodeaba por las calles de París con una bolsa en mano y una sonrisa gatuna torcida adornando su rostro.

Relamió sus labios repentinamente resecos y deslizó su mano por sus cabellos dorados peinándolo hacia atrás.

Estaba ansioso y algo como decirlo suavemente... ¿excitado?

Si. Claro que lo estaba... desde su pequeño desliz en la enfermería, no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea la suave y tierna piel de su princesa siendo acariciada por él, recorriendo lugares prohibidos y deslizando su húmeda lengua por sus pliegues mientras acariciaba todo su bello cuerpo de una forma enardeciente.

**_«Mierda, si sigo pensando en eso llegaré con una carpa en los pantalones»_**

Agitó su cabeza repetidamente para deshacerse de esos pensamientos obscenos, además... ya casi estaba cerca.

_Calle Gotlib número 12_

Leyó en uno de los carteles que estaba indicando el nombre de la calle en donde vivía su princesa.

Aseguró bien la bolsa entre sus manos y saltando de un edificio a otro finalmente aterrizó en el balcón de su dulce Princesa.

Eran como las 9 de la noche, Marinette debería estar despierta haciendo tarea que dejaba para último momento o trabajando en un nuevo diseño.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó... pero grande fue su sorpresa al no escuchar ruido alguno y en lugar de eso se escuchó un silencio abrumador al asomar la cabeza en la trampilla.

Escrutó cuidadosamente la habitación de su bella dama encontrándola dormitando dulcemente encima del escritorio junto algunas cosas de costura.

Se inmiscuyó dentro de la estancia de su amada y con su súper desarrollado sentido de la audición, alcanzó a oír la lenta y sincronizada respiración de su princesa.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro que rápidamente fue remplazada por una de sagacidad.

Dejó la bolsa que cargaba en la cama cuidadosamente y caminó paulatinamente entrando a la tierna y acogedora morada.

Su novia hizo un tierno gesto arrugando la nariz con algo de molestia cuando el se acercó a quitarle un pequeño mechón de su cara. Ella sonrió complacida entre sueños y después de contemplarla un par de segundos decidió que era hora de poner en marcha su dulce travesura.

Tomó entre sus fuertes brazos el lánguido cuerpo de la chica y la llevó con cuidado al lecho donde compartirían un acto especial esa noche.

La recostó con cautela en la mullida cama y observó su semblante tranquilo con sus largas pestañas temblando y sus visibles pecas que la hacían lucir adorable.

No había prestado atención a su vestimenta al principio... y cuanto lamentó no haberlo hecho antes.

Traía puesto un exquisito conjunto de una blusa ceñida a su fina cintura moldeando perfectamente sus grandes y hermosos senos, su parte de abajo estaba cubierta por una licra de pijama que mostraban claramente la silueta de sus firmes y torneadas piernas.

Todo el conjunto era de un tono rosa pastel con puntitos blancos como adorno... muy Marinette sin duda.

Acarició con delicadeza el dulce rostro durmiente de su princesa y besó primero sus párpados causando que la chica se estremeciera y se removiera en su sitio.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba completamente dormida... la arrastró para que quedara en medio de la cama y sacó sus pequeños juguetes...

Tomó una fina mano de la chica y la colocó encima de su cabeza junto con la otra cerrando finalmente el seguro de las esposas.

Casi ronroneó de puro gusto y malicia al verla completamente indefensa con sus manos sujetadas y su rostro pacífico.

Con sus filosas garras cortó la tela de la blusa de la chica con cuidado de no rasgar su piel y cuando llegó al final se deshizo de la prenda que estaba hecha girones aún en el cuerpo de su Princesa.

La respiración lenta y entrecortada de su doncella comenzó a hacerse presente en la habitación, ella soltó un gemido cuando el gato negro amasó uno de sus pechos entre sus garras y lamía el otro con un lívido impresionante jalándolo y succionándolo con sus dientes a la vez que lo rozaba de vez en cuando con sus ligeros colmillos.

La chica que estaba sujeta por las esposas comenzó a batir sus largas pestañas hasta abrir sus enormes orbes azules por completo mirando hacia abajo desconcertada como el gatito estaba devorando sus pechos sin desgano.

—¿P-Pero que...? ¡¿Chat?!

—Buenas noches Princesa... — la sonrisa cincelada en los labios de Chat delataban que se estaba divirtiendo realizando su travesura mientras que la chica soltó un jadeo de sorpresa tirando de sus muñecas tratando de liberarse en vano.

—¿Q-Que haces aquí? — preguntó con voz temblorosa al ver que los ojos del gato brillaban en la oscuridad de su alcoba y destellaban cierto aire de lujuria que simplemente le causó estragos en su interior.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro asunto pendiente? — preguntó con voz aterciopelada a la vez que jugaba con los bordes de su licra prometiendo silenciosamente sacarla en cualquier momento.

—Y-Yo... — Marinette era extraordinaria olvidando cosas, era casi un don... así que trató de recordar pacientemente la conversación que tuvo con el minino y poniéndose roja cuando recordó finalmente lo que le prometió.

—¿Ya recordaste bichito? — las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus manos retorcieron las cadenas de las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas nerviosamente.

La preciosa chica asintió con la cabeza extremadamente avergonzada y el gato dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo.

—P-Pero estoy... cansada Chat, no creo poder hacer nad... ¡Ahh! — soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el gatito mordió con fuerza uno de sus pezones y lo soltó finalmente para lamer la piel alrededor de este.

—No tienes porque preocuparte de eso Princesa... yo lo haré todo — habló con voz profunda — además... tengo que devolverte el favor que me hiciste en la enfermería... — recordó — fuiste una buena niña — comentó mientras lamía la piel de su torso asiduamente.

—A-Adrien...

El gato negro movió sus orejas gatunas al escuchar su nombre de civíl.

—¿Adrien? ¿Quién es ese tal Adrien? Yo soy Chat Noir — afirmó mientras la chica soltaba una risita siguiéndole el juego a su minino.

—¿No lo conoces? Que lastima — habló compungida — es mi sexy y ardiente novio... justo hablamos hoy de ti en la escuela — el gato negro amplió mas su sonrisa y sujetó los bordes de su licra para tirar de ella lentamente.

—¿Así que... hablaron de mi? Y ¿Qué decían...? — preguntó sin prestar mucha atención a la respuesta de su chico.

—Que eres m-muy c-celoso — habló con dificultad al sentir como el travieso minino sujetaba con sus dientes su pantaleta y tiraba de ella hasta abajo rozando sus muslos.

Soltó una sonora risa terminando de sacar sus bragas por sus pies y las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos laterales sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Así que... según tú soy muy celoso — inquirió Chat acariciando sus piernas - que bien me conoces Princesa... Mmm... eres tan suave — murmuró contra su piel

—Mmm... Ahh... Chat — la voz de la chica salía ronca y entrecortada, se le dificultaba formar una oración concreta, solo podía sentir la experta lengua de su minino acariciar cada centímetro de su piel.

—G-Gatito... Ohh... — Marinette se retorció de placer bajo los lentos roces de su novio... y cuando el bajo su rostro hasta su monte de venus... ya no resistió el grito de sorpresa mezclado con el placer que salió de garganta.

Chat hundió la cabeza en medio de las firmes piernas de su princesa y se dedicó exclusivamente a retirar con su lengua los deliciosos fluidos de esa húmeda y cálida entrada.

Marinette boqueó encantada con las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba gracias a la presencia del minino entre sus piernas.

Deseaba tanto romper las condenadas esposas y tomar la cabeza de su minino para atraerlo más a su centro y que comiera su coño con mas intensidad.

La humedad en sus piernas era tanta que incluso sentía resbalar un poco de su excitación por los muslos que amablemente el minino retiraba con su tibia y húmeda lengua.

Llegó a ese punto máximo en el que Marinette ya no resistió y vocalizó sin vergüenza alguno el nombre de aquel hermoso espécimen que ahora mismo estaba succionando su clítoris con avidez y mordisqueaba sus labios menores sin pudor algunos haciendo que se viniera más rápido de lo preevisto.

—¡Ahh! — Marinette permitió descansar a su cabeza en la pequeña almohada rosa que había tenido encima de su cabeza.

Con ojos desorbitados y unos cuantos espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo observó a su gatito sacar la cabeza de entre sus piernas y lo vio relamerse los labios extasiado y con una mirada peligrosamente sexy.

_«__Dios, eso fue... tan delicioso__»_

La chica sintió como Chat comenzaba a quitarse parte de sus ropas, comenzando por jalar el tierno cascabel que servía como cierre del traje y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con todas las prendas de la chica que estaban esparcidas por el piso.

—Ya estamos más o menos en las mismas condiciones Princess...

La de orbes azules miró con devoción a su minino dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

El gato recorrió con sus firmes labios la clavícula y cuello de su princesa arrancándole quejidos y palabras inentendibles.

Los mechones dorados del héroe rozaban el rostro de la jovenzuela recostada con el musculoso cuerpo del joven encima suyo.

Cuando Chat introdujo un dedo en la estrecha cavidad de su chica decidió que ya era tiempo de soltarla.

De uno de los bolsillos de su traje que estaba desparramado en el suelo, extrajo la llave de las esposas y... algo más.

—Soltaré tus manos preciosa... quiero que ambos disfrutemos esto — bisbiseó con travesura en su oreja izquierda donde mordisqueó ligeramente su lóbulo y con un_ ¡Click! _las esposas ya no mantenían presas las delicadas manos de su bella novia.

Marinette sintió sus muñecas ser liberadas y tan pronto como saco sus manos del metal enroscó sus brazos al cuello de su amante devorando sus labios con total entrega.

Siempre le había gustado besar a su novio, no importa de que manera, besarlo siempre se convertía en su hobbie favorito, era como meter un dedo en el tomacorriente, en el buen sentido claro... a la vez miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que el acariciaba su espalda y la atraía más hacia el.

Era verdaderamente delicioso sentir como su minino se dedicaba por completo a complacerla.

Marinette con la voz apenas audible logró indicarle a su gatito que estaba disfrutando sentir esos besos húmedos y Candentes en su cuello mientras sentía como esos dedos entraban y salían de su cavidad haciendo que más gemidos emergieran de los labios de la chica.

Su piel había sido completamente mancillada por los dientes de su acompañante dejando su carne blanca e inmaculada con marcas de succiones y mordidas que habían dejado su piel sensible y enrojecida.

El zagal posicionó a la azabache boca abajo para surcar sus dedos nuevamente en los labios vaginales ya completamente humedecidos con su propia excitación, lo que hizo sino solo encenderlo más.

Lanzó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que tenía frente a él ese hermoso trasero en forma de corazón empinado y listo para ser profanado de la manera más cruel y excitante posible.

**_«_****_Es hora de hacerlo por atrás nena»_**

—C-Chat q-que vas a hacer? — pregunto la hermosa chica con voz temblorosa al sentir como su gatito la había volteado y agarraba su cintura posesivamente.

Sus acalorados pensamientos lo llevaron a sujetar la delgada cintura de su chica para alzarla un poco y posicionar su miembro duro como una roca en ese pequeño agujero que había preparado anteriormente untándole algo de bálsamo sabor a frambuesa para lubricar su entrada y su miembro.

Su mente se nublo de pensamientos indecorosos cuando invadió la pequeña y apretada cavidad de su princesa. Jamás lo habían hecho por atrás, esa sería la primera vez que lo harían y quería que todo fuera perfecto... como cuando se había llevado su virginidad aquella noche de luna llena en la Torre Eiffel.

Su amante se quejó un poco debido a la invasión en su parte trasera y decidió que tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible si quería disfrutar y que su princesa disfrutara también.

Dejando de lado el miedo y las preocupaciones, metió su miembro dentro hasta la mitad y lo mantuvo ahí cerrando los ojos por el placer tan intenso que sentía al recibir esa opresión endemoniadamente deliciosa que cubría todo su miembro y lo orillaba a meter por completo su polla de una vez y a tomarla desde atrás con salvajería.

**_«Es difícil pero... debo aprender a controlarme»_**

Marinette se había sujetado de las sábanas soltando un estruendoso grito de dolor al ser profanada por esa parte, le había ardido y se sentía algo incómodo tenerlo dentro.

_«¡Maldición como duele! A puesto a que ni siquiera lo ha metido por completo»_

La dulce franco-china tomo un par de minutos para relajarse ayudada por las caricias que le proporcionaba el chico de traje negro y con un gesto le indicó que continuara.

El chico reaccionó y sujetando muy bien las caderas de su hermosa doncella hundió por completo su miembro hasta el fondo.

La chica aguanto el grito de sorpresa que quería salir de su garganta al sentir esa monstruosidad invadirla.

Por Dios, esa cosa que sentía dentro era enorme, por no mencionar que el aliento del chico le daba perfectamente en su oído causando un ligero estremecimiento.

—C-Chat... — la chica intentaba por todos los medios evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y que los sollozos no se oyeran tan altos, pero hasta cierto punto... era prácticamente imposible.

—Tranquila Ma douce pronto pasará el dolor — la animó su gatito tratando de reconfortarla propinándole dulces besos en su espalda y tratando de controlar su propia excitación para no ir tan rápido y dañarla.

Tenía que ir despacio.

Cuando sintió que la chica se relajaba un poco más fue cuando empezó un lento vaivén que le arrancó unos cuantos gemidos de placer a la temblorosa chica bajo él.

—Tranquila... tranquila Princesa — la calmó el gatito.

Un tiempo después, la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica había desaparecido por completo, y ahora solo quedaba una ligera incomodidad, pero nada que no se pudo resolver unas cuantas embestidas después para que su dama terminara por acostumbrarse.

Todo mejoró cuando los gemidos de la chica comenzaron a brotar de su garganta y empinaba un poco más su trasero, dándole a entender al chico que el dolor había cesado y que necesitaba más de esa deliciosa tortura.

La deliciosa carne se fue adaptando a su miembro a medida que entraba y salía de esa estrecha cavidad y se sujetaba de las muñecas de su preciosa novia bebiendo del sudor de su espalda.

—Ahh... C-Chat más... más... — eran las peticiones de la chica de coletas.

La sonrisa de Chat volvió a hacerse presente en su rostro y se inclinó aún más hacia adelante dejando presa a su bella florecilla sacándole suspiros.

—Te voy a dar más Princesa — prometió en un bajo susurro aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y sujetando algo del suave y perfumado cabello de su princesa para sostenerse.

—Ahh... y-ya casi... Ahh ¡Chat! — gritó la mujer pelinegra desesperada.

—E-Estoy a punto princesa... — farfulló con la respiración turbia y la mirada perdida soltando un enorme suspiro.

El vaivén que ambos sostenían al friccionar sus sexos era como la más deliciosa ambrosia que ambos podían ingerir, el calor corporal de ambos cuerpos era como si una hoguera los quemara vivos a ambos y resurgieran de las cenizas para poder continuar con esa deliciosa tarea de darse amor mutuo.

Cuando Chat sintió su miembro vibrar dentro de la estrecha cavidad de esa preciosa mujer que ahora mismo gritaba su nombre de súper héroe mientras él se vaciaba en su interior y dejaba a la chica recuperarse de su orgasmo.

Con la respiración agitada ambos amantes se separaron levemente desuniendo sus partes íntimas que se encontraban manchadas por los fluidos de ambos.

La chica cayó rendida en la cama sintiendo como los fluidos de ambos resbalaban y como todo el peso de su minino desaparecía de su espalda quedando de lado y atrayéndola junto a él.

—Eso fue...

—_Miauravilloso_ — terminó de responder el chico regulando su respiración.

La chica le dió un pequeño golpe a modo de broma y recostó su cabeza en uno de los pectorales de su novio.

—En cierta forma... lo fue — admitió la hermosa azabache.

—Lo sé — se mofó el rubio tratando de molestar a su cansada novia.

—Presumido - masculló la oji-azul.

—Exagerada - debatió.

—Salvaje.

—Hermosa.

—Adorable.

Y así entre juegos, apodos y arrumacos terminaron arropados con una de las cálidas mantas que yacía en la cama de la azabache.

—Te amo gatito tonto.

—Y yo a ti mi bella princesa.

Ambos amantes se dedicaron a descansar después de toda esa actividad sexual, después de todo cierto minino debía salir temprano en la mañana si no quería ser descubierto por los padres de la chica que llegarían en la mañana después de su larga orden de pedidos a domicilio.

Pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría de una amena noche descansando junto a la mujer que le robaba el sueño y cada uno de sus suspiros.

**...**

**¡Hello!**

**Segunda parte de... Pasión en la escuela**

**Les quiero agradecer a ciertas personitas que comentaron en el cap pasado... y ellas son:**

**Rebeca.sz, Sonrais777, Taniachan92, Kitty-Miau y la última perona en comentar, perdón! pero no me aparece tu _user-name_ Xd, igual se te agradece muchísimo por leer y comentar quiero que sepan que me hace muy feliz que lean y disfruten mis historias, los quiero a todos!**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**¡Feliz día de los Miraculers a todos!**

**y prepárense para el estreno de "_Refleckdoll_" este martes 3 de Septiembre w ¡Kyyyaaaaa! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! No se imaginan cuanto quiero ver a "Ladynoir" y "Mr. Bug".**

**Jeje, un último saludo.**

**¡Bye! ¡Bye!**


End file.
